


I Wanna Do It Again

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guys this is actual Filth™, i'm honestly disgusted with myself, its short because the sin was too much for me to handle, like lowkey, only a mention of alec being tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy..." Alec whimpers.</p><p>"What do you want, darling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> why
> 
> title from 'sex' by cheat codes (??)

"I love you seeing you like this, baby." Magnus runs a dark purple fingertip down the trail of hair leading to Alec's hard cock. "Love seeing you all tied up and covered in come."

Magnus licks at Alec's hole, which is quivering and leaking with the warlock's own release. 

"Daddy..." Alec whimpers.

"What do you want, darling?" he asks, pressing two fingers into Alec's tight heat and pumping. The wet sounds were _delicious_. 

"Fuck me, Daddy, please. I need you."

"Oh, baby boy. You've came three times and you're still begging for Daddy's cock? Such a slut."

"Only for you, Daddy." Magnus smirks and enters the Shadowhunter in one quick thrust. Alec gasps.

" _Yes_!"

Magnus picks up a brutal pace with his hips, pushing Alexander up the bed and making the headboard smack against the wall with every thrust.

"You feel so good, baby... so tight."

Alec spreads his legs a little wider and moans brokenly, especially since Magnus is now able to abuse his prostate more thoroughly. "Really, Daddy? Am I good boy?"

"Yes, you're so good, my baby boy. You take my cock so well." Magnus grunts. He's getting close, he can tell.

"Deeper, Daddy, please..." The Shadowhunter begins babbling, punctuating his cries of 'deeper', 'harder', and 'please, Daddy' with whimpers and moans. He comes suddenly, covering Alec even more with seed. Magnus keeps chasing his own orgasm, until Alec whispers "Daddy, can you come in my mouth?"

"Fuck... yeah, baby boy, one second." Magnus pulls out and snaps his fingers to get rid of the ropes binding Alexander to their bed. The younger man scrambles around to take the warlock into his mouth. The head of Magnus' cock hits the back of his throat immediately and Alec moans around him, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure, and he wiggles that perfect little ass of his in the air as he works the dick in his mouth.

"Oh, Alexander..." Magnus' hands are sweeping through the Shadowhunters hair lovingly and it doesn't take long before he's coming, watching Alec swallow it and licking up the come he had missed. 

"I love you, Magnus." Alec says as he leans back up, kissing the older man sweetly.

"I love you." Magnus replies.

As they settle down to sleep, cleaned and content, they both think that they are so, so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> alec moans a lot kthxbye see y'all in hell


End file.
